cosas problematicas
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: A pesar de lo que todos creen a Shikamaru no le disgustan del todo las cosas problemáticas y descubrira que incluso llegan a gustarle. Espero les guste. Saludos.


**Este es mi nuevo fic, cosa extraña, es un shikasaku, la pareja no me disgusta, al contrario, hay muy buenos fics pero creo es de las mas extrañas así que me decidí a escribir algo.**

**Ni Shikamaru ni Sakura me pertenecen, de hecho ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, pero que se le va ha hacer, así es la vida.**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

Cosas problemáticas

A pesar de lo que todos creen a Shikamaru no le disgustan del todo las cosas problemáticas y muestra de ello es la persona que le gusta.

*

— _Tengo problemas _— dijo sin más rodeo a su amigo.

— _¿Que pasa?_— pregunto Choji sin descuidar la comida que tenía en frente.

— _Me gusta la mujer más problemática del mundo_ — dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.

— _¿Temari? _— sirviéndose más sake.

— _No _– casi espantado — _además ella sale con Neji._

— _Entonces es Ino_ — muy seguro de lo que decía observando a su amigo con pena.

— _Peor_ — respondió el de la coleta.

— _No creo que haya una mujer mas problemática que Ino _—dijo muy seguro el chico.

— _Si la hay_ –— respondió sin levantar la cara de la mesa — _y tiene cabello rosa._

— _Vaya que tienes problemas_ — a punto de reírse — _y no solo por ella._

— _Lo se_ — dando un suspiro — _la Hokage la considera una hija, Kakashi la ve como su pequeña hermana y eso sin olvidar a Sasuke y Naruto que la celan como novios._

— _¿Y que vas a hacer?_ — pregunto interesando dejando de lado el plato de comida.

— _Observar_ — dejándolo confundido.

*

Después de esa plática Shikamaru se dedico a observar a la chica en toda la extensión de la palabra, quería saber que era lo que le interesaba, que le gustaba, todo de ella, quería grabarse su risa, sus ademanes, su tono de voz.

*

— _Creo que deberíamos cambiar de lugar para jugar_ — dijo Azuma cansado de cierto rubio que hacía demasiado ruido al comer — _además no me gusta tanto el ramen_ — retirando el tazón que tenía en frente.

— _Dijo que ya se había aburrido del parque_— sin perder detalle de la platica que tenía cierta ojijade con Naruto y Sasuke en la barra.

— _¿Que pasa? _— pregunto el del cigarrillo.

— _¿Sobre que? _— pregunto el Nara.

— _Sin decir lo obvio _— señalando el tablero de shogi que mostraba que él estaba a punto de ganar por primera vez desde que le había enseñado a jugar — _a ti no te gusta el ramen y menos estar con tanto escándalo_ — señalando al rubio que ahora les contaba sobre alguna explosión con todo y efectos de sonido.

— _Solo quería cambiar de ambiente_— esperando que con eso su maestro siguiera con el juego para que lo dejara oír lo que Sakura estaba contando con tanta alegría.

— _Y por eso ves las nubes desde un árbol enfrente del hospital _—– comenzó Azuma — _por eso hiciste que cambiáramos de campo de entrenamiento a uno cerca de donde entrena el equipo de Kakashi _— sonriendo ante la mirada que le dedicaba su alumno –— _y por eso te la pasas observándola._

— _Problemático _— dijo al saberse descubierto.

— _Vaya que si_ — haciendo un movimiento en el juego — _creo que debería agradecerle a Sakura que te tenga así de distraído _— provocando que Shikamaru volteara al tablero –— _tenía tiempo que no probaba una victoria._

— _Tsk_–— fue lo único que respondió el chico mientras observaba nuevamente a la pelirrosa que ahora reía abiertamente.

*

Shikamaru comenzó a buscar formas de estar cerca de la chica sin que se notara demasiado que estaba interesado en ella pero lo suficiente para que ella reparara en él.

*

— _¿Shikamaru? _— dijo sorprendida Sakura al verlo llegar al laboratorio.

— _Hola_ — respondió con su habitual hastío.

— _¿Que hiciste? _— pregunto la chica volviendo a checar el libro que tenía enfrente.

— _¿A que te refieres?_— observando disimuladamente el lugar lleno de hierbas y líquidos en botellas.

— _Generalmente me mandan a algún shinobi que hizo enojar a Tsunade-shishio_ — explico la chica - _por eso pregunto _— aún sin despegar la vista del libro.

— _Nada _— respondió sentándose a su lado — _al menos que yo sepa_ — registrando que la chica se veía muy bien con la bata blanca — _¿que vamos a hacer?._

— _Estoy preparando antídotos para Suna _–— dijo la chica –— _como parte del tratado nosotros les damos antídotos para los venenos mas poderosos de los cuales tenemos conocimiento_ – señalando una hoja con una lista de 6 venenos.

— _¿Tu lo haces sola? _— pregunto el Nara.

— _Los ingredientes son sumamente secretos, solo poca gente tiene acceso a estos_ — explico la chica — _además de que necesitan de una buena manipulación para que no salgan contraproducentes._

— _¿Y yo que voy a hacer?_ — viendo lo seria que se comportaba la chica en el trabajo.

— _Me vas a ayudar a medir las temperaturas _–— levantando las vista al fin — _y claro_ –— soltó una risa – _traerme café._

— _Así que básicamente soy tu secretario_ –— volteando los ojos.

— _Si quieres te dejo sentar en mis piernas cuando este dictando _— viéndolo de reojo.

— _Tentadora oferta_ — dijo con su mirada fija en los orbes verdes de ella –— _Sakura_ — provocando que la chica se sonrojara y bajara la mirada nuevamente al libro.

*

Shikamaru no espero que las cosas salieran así, esa tarde trabajando con Sakura le dejó ver que ya no era la niña sin ningún talento en especial que pidió llorando a Naruto que le devolviera a Sasuke, tampoco era la aprendiz de la Hokage, ahora ella brillaba con luz propia solucionando cualquier problema, actuando con mucho profesionalismo pero sin ser pretenciosa, tenía que aceptarlo esa tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no por eso dejaba de ser problemático

*

— _¿Porque estamos aquí?_ — pregunto el castaño a su rubia acompañante afuera de un bar.

— _Es obvio_ — respondió la chica — _voy a ayudarte a conquistar a la frentona _—con una gran sonrisa.

— _¿Como te enteraste? _— sabiendo que Choji no fue el causante.

— _Cuando fui a buscarte tu madre me dijo que tenías trabajo en el laboratorio _— alzando los hombros.

— _¿Y lo supiste por eso?_ — pregunto un poco desconcertado.

— _Se que no enojaste a Tsunade y no te interesa el saber como hacer venenos y antídoto_s — suspirando — _así que la única opción de que hayas estado en ese aburrido laboratorio toda la tarde es que te gusta quien estaba en el laboratorio _— entrando al local.

— _Problemático_ — dijo él ocultando la sorpresa de saber que su compañera lo conocía tan bien.

— _Y que lo digas _— respondió la chica — _pero haya tu _— acomodándose el cabello — _sinceramente creo que pudiste haber elegido una mas normal._

— _Lo se._

— _Y eso que ellos aún no se enteran_ — señalando a al mesa donde una cabellera rosa regañaba a una rubia mientras que una plata y una negra los observaban — _problema ese._

— _Ino_ — tratando de que la rubia dejara de recordarle sus problemas.

— _Vamos _— jalando al castaño hasta la mesa — _Frentona_— grito la ojiazul.

— _Cerda _— respondió la aludida.

— _Sakura _— saludo Shikamaru —_los demás._

— _Hola Shikamaru _— saludo la pelirrosa sonrojada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el ninja copia.

— _Shikamaru _— saludo efusivamente Naruto — _que bueno que viniste._

— _Claro._

— _Bueno _— dijo la rubia — _muévanse_— logrando que Sakura y Shikamaru quedaran sentados juntos.

— _Molestos_— dijo Sasuke al ver lo que la rubia había hecho.

-— _Problemáticos_— respondió Shikamaru oyendo lo que Sasuke había dicho.

Esa noche se la paso bien, observando lo fácil que era lograr que la chica se sonrojara, cosa que le encanto, se dio cuenta de que su plática no era aburrida en lo absoluto y su personalidad a pesar de ser demasiado efusiva no era molesta y que además gustaba de bailar por lo que mentalmente se anoto que tenía que agradecer a Ino por obligarlo a tomar clases.

*

— _Shikamaru_ — grito el rubio acostándose a su lado.

— _Molestas _— dijo Shikamaru sin abrir los ojos al rubio y sintiendo a Sasuke que se sentaba en la banca detrás suyo — _los dos._

— _Hmp _— a modo de respuesta.

— _Shikamaru_ — dijo otra voz — _no pensamos encontrarte aquí._

— _Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto _— dijo a modo de saludo el Nara — ¿_pasa algo?._

— _Tu dinos_— dijo Sasuke.

— _Problemático_ — sabiendo a que venían.

—_Precisamente _– dijo Kakashi sin dejar su libro de lado —_ todo esto es muy problemático así que esperamos que tu puedas hacerlo menos molesto._

— _¿Que quieren saber?_— pregunto Shikamaru.

— _¿Que pretendes?_— pregunto Sasuke.

— _¿Porque les interesa?._

— _Por que es Sakura_— dijo Naruto sin dejar lugar a discusión.

—_Creo que solo le interesa a ella lo que pretendo._

— _No juegues Shikamaru _— dijo Sasuke amenazadoramente.

— _¿Que pretendes?_— volvió a preguntar Naruto.

— _Problemático _— dando un suspiro — _algo serio_ — respondió.

— _Así que no es solo para pasar el rato_— dijo Kakashi.

— _Soy flojo y cobarde pero no pensaría en jugar con ella_ — abriendo los ojos —_ no me apetece verla enojada._

—_- Bien _– dijo Sasuke.

— ¿_Le has dicho algo?_— pregunto Naruto.

— _No._

— _¿Porque?_— pregunto Kakashi.

— _No se si ella esta interesada._

—_- ¿No has hablado con Ino?_— pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

— ¿_Debería?._

— _Quizás _— dijo Sasuke.

— _¿No van a decir nada mas?_— pregunto Shikamaru extrañado de que no hayan intentado matarlo.

— _No creo que sea necesario_— dijo Kakashi —– _eres inteligente_ -— despareciendo en su nube de humo.

— _Sabes que si el ver a Sakura enojada es problemático_— dijo Naruto.

— _Espera a vernos a nosotros enojados si le haces daño_— dijo Sasuke.

— _Tsk_ — dando un suspiro cuando se alejaron por los techos —_ problemático._

_*_

Después de la extraña intervención de Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto, Shikamaru comenzó a pasar aún más tiempo con la pelirrosa, ya no solo como su compañero de misión o ayudante si no que la invitaba a comer, cenar o simplemente ver las nubes y esta aceptaba.

*

— _Esto es bastante relajante_— dijo Sakura estirándose para acomodarse mejor.

— _Y que lo digas _— respondió el castaño acostándose a su lado.

— _A pesar de estar aún en la aldea se siente como si estuviéramos en otro mundo ._

— _Por eso me gusta venir aquí _— comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

— _Gracias por invitarme _— un poco sonrojada.

— _Gracias por venir _— volteando la cara para que no viera su sonrojo.

— _Shikamaru _— dijo la chica reuniendo fuerzas — _este, necesito preguntarte algo _—sin voltear a verlo.

— _¿Que pasa? _— pregunto cerrando los ojos.

— _No se como decirlo_ — acomodándose el cabello en clara muestra de nerviosismo –— _quizá solo son imaginaciones mías_ — mordiéndose el labio —_pero tu sabes como es Ino y ella me dijo pero no se que pensar_ — alisándose la falda.

— _Sakura _—_–_ dijo él para que se calmara —_lo que quieres preguntar solo hazlo _— experimentando una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago.

— _Bien_ –— dando un suspiro — _¿te gusto? _— mordiéndose el labio y provocando que el abriera los ojos pero sin verla.

— _Si_ — dijo el lo mas tranquilo que pudo esperando que ella no lo golpeara.

— _Ah _— sin saber como reaccionar y tratando de poner atención a las nubes.

— _¿Puedo yo hacerte una pregunta?_ — aún sin voltear a verse.

— _Claro _—aún meditando la respuesta del chico.

— _¿Te gusto? _— sin poder evitar que un fuerte sonrojo cubriera su rostro y se dibujara una sonrisa la sentir el sobresalto de la chica ante la pregunta.

— _Si _— respondió ella simulando el color de su cabello.

— _Bien _—_ r_espondió el chico sintiéndose invadido por demasiadas emociones como para moverse.

—_ ¿Crees que es muy problemático? _— sin saber como actuar o que decir y hasta cierto punto preocupada.

— _Si_ — dijo él volteándose para acercar sus rostros ante la sorpresa de la chica — _pero no importa_ – uniendo por fin sus labios.

*

La noticia corrió rápidamente y toda la aldea se entero de la relación del próximo heredero del clan Nara con la alumna predilecta de la Hokage, se les podía ver continuamente en alguno de los campos de entrenamiento haciendo algo más que solo ver nubes así como también las constantes interrupciones de los compañeros de la chica cuando estaban a solas

*

— _Así que te quieres casar con ella_— dijo la Hokage muy lentamente provocando que el joven frente a ella comenzara a dudar de si iba a salir vivo.

— _Si _— respondió tratando de que no sonara con miedo.

— _Llevan ¿que? ¿9 meses de novios?_— recordando como Sakura había llegado a decirle que andaba con Shikamaru de lo mas feliz.

— _Así es –_ sin evitar que un sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro.

— _¿Y crees que ya es tiempo de formalizar su relación? _— pregunto alzando una ceja.

— _Quiero estar con ella_ — respondió — _es demasiado problemático esperar._

— _¿Y que dijeron ellos?_— refiriéndose a Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto.

— _Tsk _— comenzó el Nara — _que si solo una vez veían a Sakura mal se encargarían de que no la volviera a ver._

— _Si crees que eso es malo_ — dijo la rubia — _espera a ver lo que te voy a hacer yo._

— _Problemático_ — un poco asustado pero feliz por que la mujer había dado el visto bueno.

*

Shikamaru creyó que ya, una vez casados, los problemas iban a desaparecer, después de todo ya estaban juntos pero al parecer, estos no solo no desparecieron, si no que se multiplicaron pero esto no le molestaba del todo.

*

— _Nara Shikamaru_–— grito una no muy contenta ojiverde — _ven aquí en este instante._

— _Tsk_ — respondió el otro sin moverse de su lugar — _¿Que quieres mujer?._

— _Creo que estas en problemas_— dijo el ojiazul que estaba acostado a su lado.

— _Y que lo digas_ — respondió el castaño sacando un cigarro.

—- _¿Que te he dicho de fumar en la casa?_— pregunto la pelirrosa desde la ventana de la cocina.

— _No estoy en la casa _— respondió — _estoy en el patio mujer._

— _Es lo mismo_ — gritó la chica.

— _Técnicamente no_— intervino Kakashi bajando un poco su libro para ver a la pelirrosa.

— _Tu cállate pervertido_ — respondió aventándole una espátula y entrando nuevamente en la casa.

— _¿Cuanto le falta?_— pregunto Sasuke que estaba a lado de Kakashi que seguía sobándose el golpe recibido.

— _3 meses_ — respondió el castaño dando un suspiro — _3 largos y problemáticos meses._

— _Vaya que tienes problemas _— comentó Naruto divertido.

— _Creo que sí_ — parándose y apagando el cigarro — _pero no importa_ —entrando a buscar a su embarazada mujer encontrándola sentada en un sillón cubierta con una manta.

— _Shika_ — susurro la mujer cuando lo vio.

— _¿Que pasó?_ — preguntó con su habitual hastío.

— _Me sentía sola_— casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— _Ya _-v dijo Shikamaru acercándose para abrazarla -— _tranquila, aquí estoy._

— _No me vas a dejar ¿verdad? _-— escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de el.

— _Nunca _— sabiendo que ese era últimamente el problema.

— _¿Ni aunque sea muy problemática?._

— _Ni por eso_ — dando un suspiro — _además_ — provocando que ella volteara a verlo — c_reo que me gustan las cosas problemáticas_ — sellando sus labios con un beso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad, quizás no fue algo muy convencional, en especial por la pareja pero creo quedo bien, aunque clar, que puede una opinar si fue quien lo escribrio.**

**Ya saben, comentarios, buenos o malos siempre son bien recibidos y si tiene alguna falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado o algo no tiene coherencia agradeceré me digan para corregirlo lo mas pronto posible.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
